


Interlude #1

by HobbitBraids



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitBraids/pseuds/HobbitBraids
Summary: Question: What if you had to choose between Thorin Oakenshield and Dwalin, son of Fundin?Answer: Why choose?





	Interlude #1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at a standstill with the last chapter of my Bifur story so.... This little idea came up during an interesting conversation with my wonderful friend JennyLynn .
> 
> Enjoy the results!

By the time they reached Beorn's everyone was on the wrong side of exhausted and at their wits end. Having them barely agree to let her join them when they were leaving Rivendell so she didn't have to travel alone was a victory in itself. Especially since she never said exactly where she was heading. Regardless, it had been a long and hectic journey.

Looking back on it now, in the relative safety of the shapeshifter's domain, it hadn't been all bad. Aside from the stone giants, Goblintown, the fire, the cliff, and the wargs, she'd had quite the accidental flirtatious streak with tall, grumpy, tattooed dwarf. Yes, that seemed to describe more than one of her travel companions but, that's what made it so much more alluring. Sharing the subtle attentions of Dwalin  _and_ Thorin, how could she  _not_ be intrigued? So it was that the attentions were encouraged, even if it was merely platonic.

_Until today._

She decided a trip to the pond while most of her companions were busy with their own activities was in order. Spotting the imposing axe wielding dwarf leaning against the doorframe she innocently strode his way.

"I see you're taking stock of our time here, Mister Dwalin." She smiled softly at him getting a quiet yet agreeable hum in return. "I for one am glad of the reprieve. I can hear the breeze from the pond calling my name beyond the apple trees." Resting her hand on his bicep, she leaned in making sure her breasts casually brushed his forearm and added, "I think I'll go for a swim."

 

 

The feel of the water was a pleasant and welcomed change on her bare skin as she went deeper. It wasn't long before she heard a slight shuffling behind the trees and her eyes were drawn in the direction of the noise. Nothing. She sank under the water to wet her long curls. In her distraction she was surprised to hear the quiet sound of someone walking into the water behind her. Turning she saw Thorin, in all his lovely tattooed naked glory, moving in her direction.

"It  _is_ a nice day for a swim." He dived head first into the warm pool surfacing inches from her.

"Thorin, I- um, wasn't expecting you."

"I gathered as much, though I don't think you mind." He went slowly around her stopping behind her. The heat radiating from his body intoxicating. Her breath quickened slightly. "Do not worry, he's here."

She jerked her head up, eyes searching the quiet surroundings. Thorin bought one hand to her shoulder, caressing her arm experimentally. She leaned into his touch with a sigh.

"What- what do you mean?" she managed.

"We've been playing this game long enough, don't you agree?"

"I, uh-" All her breath left her in an instant when he pushed her hair over her shoulder and ghosted his lips along the length of her neck.

"I don't mind... and neither does he."

A sharp intake of breath on her part as his other hand came to rest on her waist and he began to kiss her shoulder lightly.

"Thorin- hmmm..."

"He's watching you know." Soft bites to her ear made her whimper as he added, "Behind the trees..."

She wasn't sure if the involuntary moan that fell from her lips was because of Thorin's hand moving purposefully down and around her hip or because Dwalin might be spying on them from the shadows. She found it didn't make a difference either way.

"Cousin," He said a little louder the same moment his hand found it's way between her already trembling legs. "She's waiting."

With his casual strut, an already shirtless Dwalin emerged from behind the brush between the apple trees, unlaced trousers exposing his impressive erection in his hand. Trying to keep eye contact with the impetuous dwarf while the exiled prince of Erebor explored her body beneath the tranquil surface of the pond was proving quite the task. Once naked the youngest son of Fundin made his way quickly to where they stood.

" _Dwalin..._ " she breathed out licking her lips. He waisted no time in claiming her mouth and her idle hands grabbed his neck to pull him down. His hands pinched her hard nipples and kneaded her breasts. She was on the tips of her toes seeing as he was almost a head and a half taller than her. Dwalin then held her by the waist thoroughly exploring her mouth and she pushed herself against his throbbing cock as best she could. Thorin was now busy rutting against her arse and playing with her breasts. They spent a long while switching and roaming each others bodies in turn, never losing contact.

That was until she realized that if they were to continue something had to change.

" _Wait..._ " she moaned trying to get their attention. "Thorin- Dwalin, ugh... _wait-_ "

"Wha' is it lass?" Dwalin whispered in next to her ear before assaulting it with his tongue and teeth.

"We- um,we need...  _to move_. I- I can't,  _we_ can't, in here..." They really were making it rather difficult for her to explain with their mouths and hands (among other things) everywhere. "We need to go-  _out._ "

Both dwarves stopped and looked at each other in understanding. Suddenly Thorin's warmth was gone and she was carried out by Dwalin. Distracted as she was she failed to notice the prince had spread his coat on the grass until Dwalin lowered her on top of it. It wasn't her first time but now, out of the water, she felt exposed. Something must have shown in her expression ore kneeled next to her and kissed her slowly, calloused hand rubbing small circles behind her neck.

"It's a'right lass." He touched his forehead to hers and Thorin came up behind her sliding his rough hands up and down her arms reassuringly. "Jus' let us know and we'll stop."

" _Yes-_ I, yes,  _don't stop..._ " She leaned back on Thorin finding his lips searching for hers as Dwalin kissed the length from her breasts until he disappeared between her willingly parted thighs. Thorin hungrily swallowed the string of moans and curses that flowed from her lips.

Dwalin took her to the edge and pulled her back, not ready to let her go over just yet. She whined in disappointment garnering a chuckle from both dwarves.

"Patience my lady, there's plenty to do still." Thorin's smooth voice reverberated from her neck straight down to her aching sex and she turned to pull him down for a rough unexpected kiss that made him almost loose his balance.

While her mouth was busy and her arse was enticingly exposed to him, Dwalin pumped his erection hard and searched the wetness between her legs. His actions prompted her to get on all fours as Thorin shuffled in front of her on his knees, lazily stroking himself to full hardness once more. She looked up at his half lidded eyes and licked him from root to tip making him hiss. Dwalin, on his part, teased her entrance pushing in slowly. Once inside he rotated his hips making sure to fill her completely. Pulling out half way he seized her hips firmly and began to pound into her with abandon as she swallowed Thorin over and over, the latter guiding her head holding her hair up.

Their breathless moans and loud grunts gathered in the contrasting quiet of their surroundings.

Dwalin's thrusts came quicker and more reckless. He absentmindedly wrapped his hands over her breasts for purchase, whispering a mix of curses and endearments in Khuzdul all the while kissing her back softly. Seeing as Dwalin was close, Thorin pulled out and kissed her swollen mouth hard, devouring her loud whimpers until his companion finished spilling himself inside of her.

Chest heaving and legs on fire, Dwalin picked her up and, laying her with her back on his chest, comforted her while Thorin wasted no time sheathing himself inside her still dripping sex. Holding her legs up slightly he pushed himself into her in hurried thrusts. Dwalin, not one to sit idly by, kissed and sucked her breasts working her nub and holding her steady. She found anchorage in the form of his broad shoulders when all sensations threatened to overwhelm her at once. Crying out unabashedly in Dwalin's arms the heat coiled inside her exploded, granting her the irrevocable release she longed for. As she rode the high of her orgasm Thorin came inside her with one last forceful push.

Leaning against Dwalin's battle hardened chest while Thorin rested his head just above her belly button, arm around her shapely hips, they laid quietly and satisfied as their breathing evened out.

 

They walked leisurely back to the house together. dealings arm was wrapped protectively around her shoulders, Thorin on her other side, sly smirk on his face. None of their companions said a word though the lingering questions hung idly in the air.

That night was the first of many where she slept comfortably with Dwalin's arm serving as her pillow and Thorin's arm resting on her waist, both dwarves keeping her warm and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome :)
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
